chocolatequestfandomcom-20200215-history
Features Overview
Looking to find out a gross overgeneralization of what this mod does? Well here's your chance! Keep in mind that this is a pretty big mod, so this is a pretty big page! Dungeons * Dungeons, both custom-built and randomly generated from a few room files, will spawn around your world, often massive and containing a large number of monsters, as well as a powerful boss monster! * Raid diverse and difficult castles all around your world, filled with monsters trying to kill you. * The further from spawn you go, the more difficult the base monsters become. * Randomised castles provide additional challange, featuring roomsets that nobody has conquored before, since nobody's gotten them in this order! Bosses not included. * The even bigger castles of the snowy biomes are teaming with Abyss Walkers, some sort of enderman-herobrine hybrid! Face off against their shadowy king, and maybe a green dragon too! * Suddenly, the formerly boring ocean is littered with pirate ships, teaming with rowdy pirates just back from the latest plunder! Beware these fellows, as they don't take kindly to strangers near their ship, and are equipped with gunpowder-based weaponry alien to the minecraft world! * Small towers and outposts stand around your world, looking abandoned and forelorn. Follow the stairs to their basements and confront the labyrynthine terrors below! * Desert structures, the last dregs of an ancient civilization, carved of sandstone, stand around the desert, venture into these lands and confront the mummies of old! * The Zombie Pigmen, unsatisfied with wandering the nether aimlessly, have constructed entire cities of nether brick, full of danger and mystery! Beware the pigmage and its wither skeleton acolytes! * Design your own dungeons, play them throughout your world and place them up for download upon this very wiki! Villages * Not everything around your world is out to kill you! You may run across some villages in your travels, bustling with merchants eager to sell their wares, and mercenaries, happy to join you in your adventuring.... For a small price up front! Some villages may be under attack from various monsters, and need your help, some may attack you if you start killing members! * The human villages are a great place to find mercenaries, or buy some Grog if need be. You might even get some things enchanted for you! * The inquisition is a roudy bunch of crusaders, happy to help you on your journey unless you piss them off! Between their light-based gear and fighting spirit, they're very good allies to have! * The witches are none too fond of the Diurna Inquisition.... Nor are they too fond of you. They'll trade with you, but begrudgingly, and you'll have to make them fond of you pretty quickly, because those skeletal minions are on orders to kill! * The Orcish camp is a place only for those dedicated to the path of the warrior! You'll be able to get some really nice things here, but you may have to kill some pretty nasty bosses to get it! * They speak of an arena, where one can take on nasty beasts in quick succession and be rewarded! Little is known of this area... * The Dwarves are known for assembling massive and powerful machinery, they're also very greedy treasure horders, and will go to a lot of trouble to cheat you out of your money! Be careful dealing with these guys, but make sure to deal with them some! Where else can one find ridable Mechs or mountable flamethrowers? (Dwarves are available as free DLC from here.) * Tritons are interesting amphibious creatures, some sort of cross between a squid and a man! Not much is known of the tritons, they're a secretive bunch, living beneath the sea and doing whatever tritons do. They seem pretty friendly though! (Tritons are available as free DLC here.) Items * Chocolate Quest includes many sorts of gear for regular use, that can be obtained from hunting bosses and trading with villagers! These will help you with all sorts of things, but primarily, with traversing dungeons. * Powerful Bigswords will deal better damage than a simple sword and allow you to hit larger areas, but you cannot move as quickly while lugging this thing around, and you cannot block. * A sword & shield pairing will allow you to parry opposing attacks better, sometimes even buffing you when you do! Other than that, they're pretty much vannilla swords. * Daggers allow you to move much faster to get to your opponents, and, although dealing less damage than a sword, will get a massive damage boost when hitting opponents from behind! * Spears are not quite as aggressively strong a swords, although close, and cannot block, but have better reach! * [[Hookshoots|'Hookshots!']] Hookshots! Working, awesome, pull-yourself-to-blocks HOOKSHOTS! Come on, do I need to say more? You know you want 'em! That's not even all! Attach yourself to an entity, and your game will calculate using size and armoring your weight and the thing you're attached to's weight and will pull the less heavy one to the more heavy one! THAT IS SO COOL!!!! * Ever thought minecraft needed guns? Me neither! But how about mechanical, ridable, robotic things that have customisable weaponry, including flamethrowers, machineguns, and even a water pump! * Have you heard of a minecraft mod called Minegicka III? It's pretty cool right? What if I told you that CQ has a similar magic system that can easily rival that one, in addition to all the swag you've already heard about! Yeah, now you're staring dumbfounded at your screen, are you not? Well, it's true! Make your staffs, wands, and rosaries do everything from blowing bubbles to summoning firey goliaths of death to aid you in combat! * Heavy armor will allow you to tank hits really well, but you'll move slowly than you otherwise would... * Summon armies of skeletal soldiers to fight for you! Page still VERY W.I.P! Category:Chocolate Quest Systems & Information